Cpt. Price vs Sgt. Recker
Cpt. Price vs Sgt. Recker is ZackAttackX's eleventh One Minute Melee. Description Call of Duty vs Battlefield! Two protagonists from rival FPS series exchange gunfire. Who is the superior soldier? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Baku, Azerbaijan - Battlefield 4. "Mac, I've got the package" Price informed his captain. "Good job, Price. Stay sharp though. There's a tango coming in from the South. Luckily for you, it's only one." Captain MacMillan responded. "I'd better take him out. He could be a problem if I let him go." "Alright. Be careful, son. Baseplate out." Coming in from the South was the leader of Tombstone Squad, Sgt. Recker, who was in Azerbaijan to collect some intel about Russia and China's relationship. Unfortunately, someone else had beat him to it, so he has more to deal with. He pulled out his SCAR-H but heard the sound of an M4A1 being loaded. His target! FIGHT! Recker turned the corner and opened fire on Price, who narrowly dodged the assault and took cover behind a wall. Price threw a frag grenade in response, causing Recker to shift position. As soon as Recker left his spot, Price opened fire. Luckily, Recker managed to find cover before Price's bullets found him. Price advanced carefully to where Recker had moved to and just as Recker turned the corner, Price grabbed the SCAR-H and disarmed Recker, but Recker was able to disarm Price in the process, causing them to engage in hand to hand combat. For the most part, Price seemed to be winning, but the Sergeant slashed Price in the chest, causing him to break off his assault. Recker grabbed his SCAR-H again and aimed, but Price had hidden himself again. He also noticed that the M4A1 assault rifle had gone too. When he noticed this, he took cover again. It was Price who gave away his position first, firing with his M1911 sidearm, trying to lure Recker out. The Sergeant knew what the Captain was up to and instead of returning fire with his rifle, he threw a frag of his own at Price's cover. The fisherman soldier barely dodged the blast, but now had no cover. Recker opened fire on his target, who immediately went prone and shot back with his assault rifle. He clipped Recker on the shoulder, but didn't kill him. Price needed to find more cover - fast! He ducked behind the wall of another nearby building. Price reloaded his assault rifle and pistol and looked out behind the wall. His target was still behind cover, probably needing to reload. He came up with an idea. He noticed a nearby wall which he could advance towards. He made a runner for the wall and Recker noticed him and opened fire. Price was clipped on the arm by one of Recker's bullets, causing him to drop his weapon again. Price managed to dive behind the wall before any further damage could be done, but it was too late to grab his rifle. Instead, he threw a flash grenade at Recker, blinding him completely. Price made a mad dash to where Recker was. Recker was trying to recover from the flash bang. When he did, he looked over at where Price was, but he was gone. Recker was caught in a headlock by someone behind him - Captain Price! With a loud snap, Sgt. Recker's neck was broken. K.O! "Sleep tight, you bastard!" Price said, retrieving his assault rifle. With the intel somehow still intact, the injured Captain made his way to the extraction point. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... CAPTAIN PRICE! Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Gun Fights Category:"Call of Duty vs Battlefield" themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Soldier vs soldier themed One Minute Melees